A Thousand Years
by Sylviecake231
Summary: When Bonnie casts a spell to trap Klaus forever, it goes horribly wrong, and her and Caroline end up stuck in the past, while the Original family were still human. Enter Kol Mikaelson. He's charming and funny, and Bonnie has no idea that he's Klaus' brother. Upon returning home she vows to do anything to protect him and his family. AU from 'The Ties that Bind'. Kennett & Klaroline.


**A/N – I'm really sorry that this isn't an update for any of my PLL stories or my old Harry Potter stories that I will finish some day, I promise, but I hope you love it all the same.**

**I'm taking requests for Elena's love interest in this. I personally love Elejah, but I also really like Stelena, and Delena have some really cute moments as well. I'm mostly focusing on the Kennett and Klaroline aspects of this fic, so I don't mind which pairing I end up writing in.**

**Dedicated to my best friend, Pri-Pri, who doesn't watch The Vampire Diaries (yet), but keeps begging me to give her my penname so she can track down this account. This is for you, when you finally find me, and I hope I live up to your amazing, set 1 expectations!**

* * *

She was in a cemetery; the same one she always seemed to be in. From her spot at the edge of the clearing she could see the graves of a great many of her witch ancestors, and her eyes briefly scanned over those whose names she could make out. Sheila. Amelia. Ernestine. Each one had a story, and each of their stories told a greater one: that of the Bennett family and their presence through the Originals 'transformations, the Salvatore brother' transitions and their history with Catherine, and probably many more.

Before she knew what was happening, she was walking among the graves, as though pulled by an invisible wire. All she could focus on was the coffin that stood at the very centre of the old graveyard. As she approached it she recognised it as the odd coffin, the one that they couldn't open, and the one that may or may not contain a lethal weapon against Klaus. Reaching for it, she felt down the edge for the latch, and was just about to try to open it when she heard a familiar voice come from behind her.

"I finally figured out how to open it."

She whipped around at his first few words, and found Klaus standing less than three metres away, wearing a pair of signature-Klaus black jeans, a bomber jacket and a t-shirt. His voice was sincere and mysterious, but frightening at the same time and she stood there, too paralysed with fear to think about what to do next.

"Can you?"

Before she could react, Bonnie saw a flash of black and Klaus was upon her, tearing at her throat with his sharp fangs. Although she'd felt worse, the pain was agonising, and she wished for the painless peace of death to come and claim her soon.

She awoke with a scream, sitting up straight in bed and glancing wildly around her for any signs of blond-haired, blue-eyed evil hybrids lurking in her bedroom. Finding none, and remembering that Klaus had never been invited into her house, she relaxed, and watched the clock change from 4am to 5am in silence. She knew it was fighting a losing battle to try and go back to sleep.

* * *

"And it's been the same dream every night?" Elena asked that lunchtime in the school cafeteria. She sat opposite Bonnie, taking delicate bites out of a green apple, while Caroline sat next to her, pushing her uneaten cauliflower cheese around her plate with her fork.

"Yes, although mostly it ends with me being locked inside the coffin. Eventually I hear footsteps, and then this woman opens the coffin and sets me free."

"Who? What Woman?" asked Elena.

Bonnie gulped. "My mom."

Caroline snapped back into the conversation. "But Bonnie, you haven't seen your mom for..."

"Fifteen years, I know. But I really think the spirits are trying to tell me that whatever is in that coffin could be a weapon we can use against Klaus. Given how protected it is, I think it's probably powerful enough to kill for good, and if stopping Klaus and protecting my friends means confronting the woman who abandoned me as a toddler and asking for help, I'll do it," Bonnie finished, taking a sip from her glass of water, and pushing her own empty plate away from her.

Elena reached over and took Bonnie's hand in both of hers. "Thank you, Bonnie."

"You know I'd do anything for you two," replied Bonnie breezily, picking up her brown messenger bag from the vacant seat next to her and moving to get up, Caroline and Elena following suit.

"How are Stefan and Damon?" Bonnie asked, changing the subject and deliberately picking one that she knew Elena could go on for hours about.

"Don't get me started on how much of an ass Stefan is being!" Elena growled. "You know he almost got me killed yesterday? And now he just seems entirely focused on killing Klaus and all of his hybrids! It's like he's a completely different person from guy I fell in love with!" She said exasperatingly.

"And Damon? Are you two dating then, or what?" Bonnie asked, avoiding a disapproving glare from Caroline, the found of the Stelena fan club.

"No! I know the real Stefan is in there somewhere. I just once we get rid of Klaus, he'll go back to his old self," Elena replied stubbornly.

"But he was a good kisser?" Bonnie questioned.

"Fine, Bonnie, yes he was. This is Damon we're talking about! He's probably done nothing but make out and sleep with girls for the last century."

"Anyway, it doesn't matter how good of a kisser Damon is, because Elena loves Stefan," Caroline said, clearly not wanting to discuss Damon and his kissing skills any further.

"Okay, well, great," Bonnie told her. "I hate to finish this conversation, but I need to get to class. I'll see you guys later?"

"Sure," Caroline said. "Come on, Elena. You and I are going to have a long talk about soulmate, so don't even think about starting anything with Damon..."

Bonnie laughed at Caroline's threatening tone as her friends walked away, and she was left to get her English books together and avoid looking down the corridor at where she could see Jeremy pulling his earbuds out and unlocking his locker. She didn't feel like having another argument with him over his complicated-but-still-lingering feelings for his dead, vampire ex-girlfriend. It just wasn't worth it.

* * *

Later, once she arrived home from school, Bonnie set her plan into action. Her dad, much as she loved him, never seemed to be around, and since he'd been away working in Indiana for the last week, she didn't high hopes of seeing him around the house.

Dumping her bag by the door, she made her way to her bedroom, and her closet, which held her grimoires under lock and key. She wanted to find a spell to trap Klaus, so that even if the Salvatores couldn't help her track down her mom, she'd be able to hopefully trap Klaus herself. One of these dusty old books must have a suitable spell in.

And one of them did. Bonnie gave a small smile as she stroked her fingers along the yellowing paper. The spell in question was one that promised to trap one or more people or objects. How it didn't say, but it didn't really matter. As long as Klaus was gone, it would be worth it.

Excited by her find, and eager to get it over and done with, Bonnie pulled her cell phone out of her jacket pocket, and dialled Elena's number.

"Elena?" she asked as soon as the call was connected. "I think I've found something."

"What is it, Bonnie?" asked Elena. "Is it about Klaus? Can you get rid of him for good?"

"I think so," Bonnie replied. "The spell I've found doesn't seem too hard, and I can harness power from the next full moon to do it. Which means we can trap him, Elena, at the next full moon. Tomorrow night."

* * *

**Sorry for the state of this chapter :( It's not one of my better ones. However, I do have great plans for this story, and my next chapter should be a lot better. Please review and tell me what you think! I really do appreciate it :)**


End file.
